


Easy Like Sunday Morning

by AngryJusticePineapple



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Comfort, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gman is an openly thirsty sub, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no hurt only comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryJusticePineapple/pseuds/AngryJusticePineapple
Summary: The G-man is at your service.
Relationships: The G-Man (Half-Life)/Original Female Character(s), The G-Man (Half-Life)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Easy Like Sunday Morning

“Here’s your coffee, love,” said the G-man, pushing the cup towards you and leaning in to give you a smooch. You smiled, enjoying an excellent start of your day. The coffee turned out to be too hot to drink yet, but you didn’t mind waiting.

In fact, you promptly forgot about the drink, as you felt the light touch of his lips turn into a lingering caress of your neck. The bastard knew all your favourite spots by now and made it a habit to turn you into a quivering mess once in a while. 

“G, you are insatiable! Mmm, like that, yeah.” You tilt your head, baring more skin. The G-man hummed lightly and hugged you from behind to encircle you in warmth -- his body temperature was one of the first things that completely blew your mind when you started dating. On the outside he looked so untouchable, so cold, but you soon found out he was actually a walking heated blanket, eager to wrap himself around you.

The G-man’s hands caressed your hips, playfully dipping under the waistband of your pajamas -- those hands were another one of the perks of dating an alien. Large and surprisingly gentle, they drove you crazy. You sought any opportunity to hold them, but when he got all eager like that...that’s what you had to watch out for. 

Like now. The G-man snaked one hand under your sweater to tickle you -- he discovered your weakness one day and never let it go ever since, especially once he heard you admit just how much you enjoy it. His fingers danced on your ribs, eliciting breathless laughter and gasps. 

He was a real menace if he wanted to be.

Eventually, you patted his arm and he stopped. As you were trying to cool down, your interdimensional fiance gently bit your earlobe and whispered, burning your skin with his breath, “Do you want to?”

“Hm?”

“Have sex.”

You rolled your eyes and burst out laughing -- so much for a romantic moment. The G-man chuckled as well, nudging you to turn around and kissing you on the lips. You kept smiling into the kiss, and when it ended, you leaned back a little to admire him. “G, I love you, but even I can’t ride you every day. These thighs-” you slapped the offending limbs for emphasis, “-need a rest.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Really,” you reply with a tragic face. “I am afraid you’ll have to be creative about it.”

The G-man caught onto the game instantly. His eyes flashed blue for an instant, as he gently lifted you onto the counter. “Well,” he said, leaning into you, “I have some ideas.”  
He kissed you again, this time deeper and slower, adjusting to your rhythm with a practiced ease. You particularly enjoyed his scent -- it wasn’t anything close to that of a man, but it was familiar and comforting. After what you two have been through, small things like that became meaningful in their own way, and you noticed them more often. Take G’s stupid haircut, for example -- it annoyed you so much in the beginning, but whenever you see that roblox head out in the crowd your traitorous heart does a little flip now. 

The G-man nuzzled your neck as his hand slid beneath your pajama pants. The sheer warmth of his palm, the weight of his fingers right on your most sensitive areas made you salivate with want. He peppered kisses on your neck while his hand massaged your inner lips with languid strokes, milking more juices. It wasn’t fair how wet you got for him -- he hasn’t even undressed yet!

“Oh no, sweetheart,” the G-man said, gently redirecting your away from his arousal. “Today is all about you.” 

You look at him, surprised but excited -- after all, your fiance didn’t get assertive often, but when he did...Let’s just say you melted on the inside a bit. 

It was getting harder to control your breath now, which of course didn’t go unnoticed by the G-man. He helped you slip off your pants and underwear in one smooth motion, immediately resuming his strokes. More direct contact felt wonderful, so you arched your spine and spread your legs a little wider, wordlessly demanding more. 

But the bureaucrat must’ve read your mind -- he was already lowering himself to his knees to-

“Wait, you’re sure?”

“I’ve always wanted to try this,” he said, giving you a wink. He placed a kiss to your long-suffering thigh, and for a moment you felt overcome with feelings for this alien bastard. 

His face wasn’t conventionally attractive -- it was a little off, too angular for a human. G’s eyes were perhaps the most distinct feature of him, his thick eyelashes were framed by those shadowy lines, almost like a natural eyeliner. Bluish-green lens refracted light. It wasn’t a human beauty -- no. It was something alien, and that’s what attracted you in the first place. Sure, he learned to adapt well -- the shu’ulathoi intelligence wasn’t there for nothing -- but there were moments when his disguise slipped to show someone, or even something, hiding beneath. 

You felt his tongue on your enlarged labia, drawing intricate patterns around the outer lips, dipping inside. The wet sounds it made were absolutely naughty, which only encouraged the G-man to press his entire mouth over your core. 

_Damn, is he good at this!_ You watched, entranced, how he closed his eyes and moaned around your clit. Was he getting off to eating you out?  
You look over to check, and -- sure enough -- you saw his hand move up and down in a quick rhythm, as he pleasured himself. The thought of reducing a powerful cosmic entity to his knees, mouth over your cooch, was a little too much to bear and you moaned brokenly, pushing your legs on his shoulders.

“G-man, you slut,” you whisper, still unable to fully comprehend how you got so lucky. The G-man sucked on your clit in retaliation, glancing up. His eyes flashed blue-green and you could see mirth dancing somewhere in there -- he always enjoyed pleasuring you. 

Well, he was asking for it then. You buried one hand in his hair, guiding his mouth exactly where you wanted. The G-man readily obliged. His tongue -- large and wet, but most importantly relentlessly strong -- was constantly teasing you: gentle and unhurried one moment, viciously burying into you the next. You wished to prolong this sweet torture forever, but you could already feel your toes curling as the first wave of orgasm washed over you.

“Mmmh,” the G-man moaned as he felt your lips convulse in pleasure, briefly trapping his tongue inside. His hand sped up, as he was reaching his own climax. A few seconds, and he was already spilling into his pajamas, slightly thrusting into his hand, still riding out the peak of his pleasure. 

He was still moving his lips over your core -- the orgasm must’ve dazed him a bit. You tugged on his hair to get his attention: you needed a little break from the stimulation after all, but most importantly you wanted to kiss him. The G-man’s lips felt swollen from all the hard work, and you rewarded him by licking them clean. But it wasn’t enough. You kissed his cheek, his jaw, caressed his fuzzy hair. The G-man pushed his forehead against yours. 

It was an excellent start of your day.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing gman/reader stuff! Damn, was it difficult. Let me know if you prefer to read about the reader or an original character:)


End file.
